


chrysanthemum

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [33]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: "Chrysanthemum symbolises fidelity, optimism, joy and long life."





	chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riafya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riafya/gifts).



> I hope you like this and sorry it took me forever and half

Albus was dozing lightly on his bed, a book resting on his lap and his reading glasses askew as Gellert suddenly spoke, breaking the quiet atmosphere between them, "I have been thinking-"

Albus waited for him to continue, his eyes still closed. As nothing seemed to be forthcoming, Albus cracked open one eye and glanced at Gellert who was sitting on the bed next to him, playing with his wand. "Yes, Gellert?"

Gellert's eyes flicked up, meeting Albus' own. The look on his face was serious, and his chin was tilted up defensively as if anticipating a fight. "I had thought to modify our vows a little."

Intrigued, Albus rose to a sitting position, placing the book he was holding onto the mattress next to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"In their current form, the vows will prevent us from turning against each other-"

"Which, I might note, I still find ridiculous," Albus interrupted. Seeing Gellert's glare, Albud waved at him to continue. "I'm sorry, do go on."

"As I was saying," Gellert stated pointedly, "I think we should modify them to be more like marriage vows."

Albus blinked in astonishment. "Marri- you wish to marry me?"

Gellert rolled his eyes. "No, I wish to tie my soul to yours, which I think is a bit more serious."

"Alright, tell me, what changes would you like to make," Albus prompted, smiling as he propped up his chin with his hands.

"The usual ones, you know," Gellert said, waving his hands vaguely, "I will love you and honour you all the days of my life till the death do us apart and so on."

"That sounds awfully lot like a marriage to me," Albus told him, still smiling.

Gellert let out an exasperated huff. " The difference between marriage vows and our pact is that ours will actually be permanently binding," he explained, seeming irritated by Albus not taking the matter seriously enough. A dark look descended upon his face. "And our union will not be legal in any definition of the term."

Albus reached out and took hold of Gellert's hand, squeezing gently. A moment later, he smiled mischievously and proclaimed, "I did not take you for a romantic, but I'll agree if that is what you wish."

Gellert rolled his eyes again and sifted on the bed, his hand going back to fidgeting with his wand.

Albus narrowed his eyes; he had a feeling that there was something Gellert was letting out. "There is something else, isn't there?"

Gellert hesitated, before tilting up his chin again and stating, "Fidelity."

"Fi- Do you think I would be unfaithful?" Albus asked, aghast at the thought.

Gellert reached for Albus' other hand and gathered them between his. "No, I-" he scrambled to explain, "It's only, this would make it more permanent a promise." Perhaps sensing that Albus was still slighted by the insinuation, he rubbed Albus' hands gently and, raising them to his mouth, kissed them. "There's no harm in it if you don't plan on taking a mistress, is there?" he reasoned, "And besides, I will be as beholden to it as you will."

Knowing fully well he was being manipulated, but too exhausted to argue the point, Albus agreed. He feared that if he did not, Gellert would go on to experience one of his less than pleasant moods. His possessive nature had seemed thrilling and sweet at first, but over time, Albus had grown weary of his constant paranoia. It was not one of his more attractive qualities, in Albus' opinion. And, really, Gellert was right. Albus couldn't imagine ever even thinking of anyone else, so there surely was no harm in it.

Gellert had relaxed as soon as Albus had agreed, and soon Albus, too, felt his good mood returning. Smiling, he bent down and kissed the skin next to Gellert's nose. Playful, he said, "Just so you know, my dear, that was a very lousy proposal."

Albus let out a soft oomph as Gellert tackled him onto the mattress, his full weight pressing down on him. He laughed as Gellert's hands found his sides, tickling him as he placed sloppy kisses on Albus' face.

Albus thought that he had never felt joy quite like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there an evil author jail? Because I feel like I should be there
> 
> One comment = lots of serotonin


End file.
